


Do Bad Things To You

by a_biting_smile (quickreaver)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Knifeplay, M/M, Nudity, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/a_biting_smile
Summary: A naughty little doodle, for the always incredible BlindSwandive , for theSPN Kink Xmas Exchange, ironically held on tumblr. Never again, because tumblr doesn't deserve good things, but my recipient does! Definitely not safe for work, be forewarned.





	Do Bad Things To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



I was so chuffed when they gave me your name in the exchange, and *then*, to see all the perfect options? You were an absolute treat to work for! Happy holidays, lovely! Happy holidays! (click to enlarge) 


End file.
